


Azul

by LaryssaD17



Series: Batman and the Robins (I don't know why it sounds like a band name) [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Castles, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fairies, Horses, Prince Dick Grayson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Imaginemos que Dick Grayson es un principe azul.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: Batman and the Robins (I don't know why it sounds like a band name) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685449
Kudos: 3





	Azul

Dick Grayson x Reader (Cinderella AU)

Había una vez, en algún lugar entre las estrellas, un hombre rico que sirvió al rey como soldado en tiempos terribles. Cuando regresó a casa de la guerra, se casó, compró una hacienda grande con el dinero que había ganado y tuvo a una hermosa hija que llamó (Y/N). 

(Y/N) creció para ser una niña peculiar. Era hermosa, de eso no cabía duda, pero las enseñanzas y educación de su madre, la convirtieron en un ser inteligente y amable y las enseñanzas de su padre sobre la guerra la convirtieron en una leona feroz. Sus padres la amaban demasiado y estaban muy seguros de que su hija sería una mujer capaz y segura de si misma, tanto que manejaría la hacienda por si sola. 

Las cosas no fueron del todo de esa manera. 

El reino fue atacado por una enfermedad mortal y peligrosa de la que no había una cura y muy pocas o ninguna persona se recuperaba. La madre, esposa del soldado, contrajo la enfermedad y murió cuando (Y/N) era apenas una niña. El padre, devastado, no volvió a ser el mismo nunca, pero por su hija decidió seguir con su vida. Cuando (Y/N) estaba cerca de la adultez, su padre trajo a una mujer a la hacienda y se la presentó. El desagrado era obvio desde el primer momento de ambas partes, pero eso no lo notó el padre, quién creía las mentiras de la mujer. El soldado terminó casándose con la mujer y ella, ahora la madrastra de (Y/N), se mudó a la hacienda con sus dos hijas, las cuales eran envidiosas y odiosas como su madre y le declararon la guerra a la pobre (Y/N) desde el principio. 

Los años que siguieron, fueron horribles para la chica. 

Su padre, tuvo que partir de nuevo a la guerra, por orden del rey, pues su reino estaba siendo amenazado por otro país y debía ser vencido. El padre dejó a su querida hija a cargo de su madrastra y aquel fue un grave error, pues la mujer, la convirtió en una sirvienta. La obligó a limpiar los pisos hasta que estos brillaran, la obligó a lavar la ropa hasta que sus manos tuvieran yagas, le prohibió sus clases de esgrima (las cuales realmente disfrutaba), no la dejó salir con sus amigos y lo peor de todo fue que le prohibió leer. (Y/N) intentó pelear, se negó muchas veces a ser una esclava, pero los castigos eran tan severos que no valía la pena morir por ello. La chica, entonces, esperaba cada día con ansias que su padre regresara y viera el monstruo que era la mujer con la que se había casado y las serpientes que eran las hijas. 

Pero luego de que la guerra acabó, su padre nunca regresó, al menos no vivo. 

La tortura continúo y (Y/N) había logrado algunos cambios y escaparse unas cuantas veces, pero eso solo aumentaba la furia de su madrastra, tanto, que no la dejó ir al baile anual que el rey hacía en su palacio, al cual todos los súbditos estaban invitados. La chica estaba furiosa, pues la madrastra sabía muy bien las ganas que ella tenía de ir, era la única oportunidad de escape que tenía y la única vez al año que alcanzaba a ver a sus amigos. Por más que (Y/N) rogó, lavó y limpió, aquella bruja malvada no se lo permitió y el día del baile, mientras sus hermanastras le enseñaban los vestidos y zapatos que tenían y le hablaban del príncipe que esperaban conquistar, (Y/N) fue encerrada en una habitación y condenada a la soledad toda la noche mientras la madrastra y sus hijas salían a festejar. 

La chica lo intentó todo para escapar, pero no lo logró. Se negó a llorar y simplemente se sentó y le pidió a su madre, que, si la veía desde el cielo, le ayudara a escapar, pues ya estaba cansada de maltratos y ansiaba su libertad. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y en la ventana de su habitación apareció un hada. La mujer, que le dijo que se llamaba Diana, la liberó y además de darle medios para escapar, le concedió un deseo. (Y/N), viendo que era importante decirles a sus amigos de su partida para que no se preocuparan cuando no la encontraran, decidió pedirle al hada que la llevara al palacio para encontrar a sus amigos. 

El hada estuvo de acuerdo, pero se escandalizó un tanto con lo que la chica llevaba por ropa. Esta la envolvió con una especie de cuerda brillante y antes de que pudiera parpadear sus harapos sucios y rotos eran un hermoso atuendo azul como el cielo que le permitiría montar sin verse ordinaria, sus zapatos eran botas para nada ordinarias y su cabello estaba peinado sencillamente. Sin poderlo creer, la chica le agradeció al hada y esta le deseo buen viaje. (Y/N) entonces marchó al palacio con una mochila llena de provisiones y ropa en la espalda al lomo de un caballo blanco como la nieve. 

Al llegar al palacio, nadie sospechó de ella y se mantuvo escondida de su madrastra y hermanastras. Cuando encontró a sus amigos, estos la recibieron con gran algarabía y prometieron guardar su secreto cuando se fuera. Ella prometió regresar luego de encontrar los recursos para sacar a su madrastra de la hacienda de su familia. En su camino de vuelta a su caballo, tropezó con alguien, con un príncipe para ser exactos. Dicho príncipe quedó hechizado con la belleza natural de la chica y le pidió un baile y conocerla mejor, pero en la conmoción que el tropiezo provocó, sus hermanastras la notaron, así que la chica tuvo que salir corriendo y en el proceso de salir por una ventana, una de sus botas se le salió y no regresó a buscarla. 

El príncipe, al que todos llamaban Richard, logró encontrar la bota, pero no a la chica y ella logró escapar.  
Lo que sucedió después creo que es obvio. El príncipe Richard, heredero al trono de su padre, buscó a la chica del vestido azul y las botas por todos lados y no la encontró. Todas las chicas se calzaron la bota, pero a ninguna le sirvió, pues la bota, fue especialmente diseñada para alguien que montaba. Incluso las hermanastras de (Y/N) se la probaron, pero, como era de esperarse, sus pies eran demasiado delicados para tal proeza. 

Los años pasaron y el príncipe no se rindió ni quiso casarse, pues pensaba que aquella chica era la indicada. Un día, sus deseos se cumplieron y (Y/N) regresó, pero esta vez era diferente. Luego de años aprendiendo de la vida, recuperando dinero y el prestigio necesario para sacar a su madrastra de la hacienda de su familia, regresó siendo una mujer, feroz, inteligente, hermosa y amable. Tomó la hacienda del poder de la madrastra y la regresó a lo que era cuando su padre vivía y mientras hacía eso, escuchó sobre la búsqueda del príncipe y dándose cuenta de que era ella, decidió darle una oportunidad al amor y enseñarle la segunda bota. 

Supongo, que el final, lo conocemos todos. El príncipe se hizo rey y ella reina. Tal y como sus padres creyeron, (Y/N) llegó a ser una guerrera feroz y una hábil administradora. Tuvieron unos cuantos hijos y en cuanto a la madrastra y las hermanastras, bueno, la primera termino muriendo por sus propias ambiciones y las segundas, terminaron casadas, pero no viviendo la vida que siempre habían deseado.


End file.
